


I´m In Love With A Killer

by GermanNugget



Category: AJThorki, JakeFtMagic, TheRealAlexBertie
Genre: AU, M/M, Slice of Life, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GermanNugget/pseuds/GermanNugget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex´ family has just moved to a small town in South England called Little Sphere. His mum got there a new job in the hospital. At first he hates it cause he is the new guy in town. New school, new friends, new everything. But than his life takes an unexpected turn and things seem to get interesting...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ishipthat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishipthat/gifts).



Alex had fallen asleep in the car which he always did on long car rides like this one cause he easily got travel-sick. His little sister Holly stared bored out of the window, observing the change of landscape. She hated long car rides and everything else where she had to keep still.  
**"Are we there, yet?"** , she asked. **"I´m hungry...."**  
**"Ten minutes, my dear.."** , her dad replied and offered her a hard candy since their mother was busy driving.  
  
Alex opened his eyes as his mother announced **"We arrived!"** He was surprised how fast the time has past by. He consulted his watch, 13pm.  
**"Woahh!"** , he heard his sister who stared out of the window her face as close as possible to the cars window.  
**"It´s huge!"**  
  
It was an average sized house with a cute little garden infront of it and a garage. There were several similar houses beneath it. The whole neighbourhood looked pretty nice. They got out of the car, Alex was still a bit sleepy. He read the street sign _"Young Avenue"_ before he let their dog out of the trunk. The moving van was already there and now even Alex got a bit excited to see the new house from the inside even though he didn´t really like the idea of moving into a new town at all.   
His room was up the stairs on the highest storey and the only other room there was his own personal bathroom.   
**"Nice"** , he thought. Now he would have more privacy and could decide how he wants to design his area.  
  
His sister and his parents had their rooms one storey below and shared a bathroom. Below that storey were a cute little kitchen, a huge livingroom, a bath for guests and the entrance to the basement. Also they could get from the kitchen to the garage. All in one it took two hours of intense work till it was furnished.  
  
The doorbell rang and Alex opened the door.   
  
**"Hey, I´m Leo Mikaelson."** , said a tall guy with dark brown hair.   
  
**"Hi! Alex Bertie, nice to meet you."** , he replied and gave him a cool handshake.   
  
**"I´m living in the house across the road."** , he explained. **"My mum saw that you guys just moved in here and wondered if you would like to eat some dinner with us since you must be hungry after all the work. She is very traditional when it comes to welcoming new neighbours..."** , he laughed and scratched his head.  
  
**"Uhm...sure. Why not? I´ll just infrom my parents and my sis and we´ll come over than?"**  
  
**"Cool. Than we´ll see ya."**  
  
**"Yeah, see ya."**  
  
  
**[Alex´POV]**  
  
The evening with the Mikaelsons was pretty cool. Leo´s mother was really kind to us and made so good food! My parents became immediately friends with her and Leo told me that he attends the same school as I do and offered me to accompany me on my first day of school and to show me everything. I mean how cool is that? I wouldn´t have to wander around as the new guy in town that I am and I already found someone to talk to.   
  
  
He was changing his clothes as he noticed that someone watched him. He went to the window to look who it was but all he could see was some ginger hair. The person was hiding behind the black curtain of the window. Maybe there was another kid that lived in his neighbourhood. He shrugged his shoulders, let the venetians down and went to sleep.  
  



	2. First Day at School

**...BEEP BEEP...**  
  
**..BEEP BEEP..**  
  
**.BEEP BEEP..**  
  
Alex turned around to turn off his alarm. He rubbed his eyes while he went to the window to let the sun and some fresh air in.  
Than he picked a shirt and some jeans out of his wardrobe that he thought would go well together and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower.  
He wanted to look good on his first day of school. When he went back to his room to get his backpack he held on as he saw the ginger head from yesterday through the window.  
It was a guy who must been at his age. And he was really good-looking. At least he was good-looking from the distance since he didn´t met him yet.   
  
**"Alex! Come down! Leo is already here!"** , his dad screamed.   
  
He turned away from the window and went down to the kitchen where his dad and his little sister were sitting at the table. A bit surprised he checked out the living room.   
  
**"Where is mum?"**  
  
**"She left extra early cause she got the a.m. shift and didn´t wanted to be late if the car doesn´t start or something..."**  
  
**"Oh...."**  
  
**"But she made you some food for school anyway."** , he handed them his lunch box.   
  
He grinned as he saw the little post it on the box that said _"Have a nice first day at school! I made you the chicken sandwich you like so much ;)"_  
  
**"Thanks! See ya later!"** , he bid goodbye and went outside where Leo already waited.   
  
**"Mornin´Alex!"** , he greeted him.   
  
**"Heeeeey!"**  
  
They did their new special handshake with which they came up yesterday evening and headed out to school. They passed by the house where he saw the guy with the ginger hair.   
  
**"Do you know who lives there? I think I saw someone there yesterday through my window."** , he didn´t felt like telling him every detail of the first time he recognized him as he was changing.  
  
Leo looked to the house which Alex´ pointed to.   
  
**"Oh yeah. The Edwards live there. They have a son called Jake but he....."**  
  
**"He..?"**  
  
**"Never mind... "**  
  
Now Alex wanted to know what he was about to tell and why he decided not to.  
But he also didn´t wanted to bother asking him if he doesn´t fell comfortable to talk about this.  
  
  
  
The first lessons were pretty cool. Leo and he were in the same English and Chemistry class. And the teachers were all pretty cool by now.   
He went to his locker to get his lunch as he saw the ginger head. He owned the locker on the left side of his.   
  
**"Can I help you?"** , he asked Alex. Alex must have stared at him for an awkwardly long time.   
  
" **"Uhh..I just wanted to get my lunch."** , he said and pointed to his locker. 

  
He stepped aside so Alex could get his lunch.  
  
**"Oh...you must be the new guy! I´m Jake, Jake Edwards. I live in the house right next to you."** , he gave him a handshake and smiled.   
  
**"Yeah. I´m Alex, Alex Bertie. The guy that lives right next to you."** , he laughed and now that he stood right infront of him he could tell that Jake was really good-looking.   
  
**"Sooo.... what is your next class?"** , Jake asked to break the awkward silence.  
  
Alex glanced at his schedule. **"History by Mr Adams."**  
  
**"Ohh...me, too."** , he said not verry happy about that.   
  
_Great. He thinks it´s a bad thing to be with me in the same class_ , Alex thought.  
  
Jake could tell what Alex was thinking by looking at his face and answered rapidly. **"Oh, I´m sorry. It´s not because of you. It´s just...Mr Adams is a tit. He gives us literally everyday homework cause he spends most of the time ranting over the news topics."**  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Hey, Alex!", Leo screamed from behind and waved at him, pointing at a table at which they could eat lunch together.   
  
Alex turned back to Jake and was about to say "I guess we´ll see each other in History by Mr Tit.." but he was already gone.   
  
Leo introduced two of his friends to him, Sean and Kate. Sean was a skinny guy with brown hair and he was just a little bit taller than Alex. Kate had red colored hair and was the shortest of them all, that´s why her nickname was "Shorty".  
  
**"But you shouldn´t underestimat her."** , said Sean. **"She may be called Shorty but she is the toughest person I know."**  
  
**"Yeah, she really is."** , Leo agreed. And they started to tell stories about how though Shorty is and what she already has done but Alex didn´t really listened to them. He was thinking about the ginger head, Jake who disappeared so suddenly.   
  
He searched for him in History class but he couldn´t find him.   
  
When Alex went home he saw Jake sitting infront of his house listening to music. He stopped.   
  
**"Hey, Jake!"**  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"I didn´t saw you at Mr Tit´s History class.", Alex said wondering where he was.   
  
Jake laughed. **"Yeah, I...got sick. But I´m sure he talked about the news topics anyway."**  
  
**"Yeah, he actually did and cause I´m the new guy he asked me about my opinion to every single one of them...you got sick? You okay now?"** ,he asked him a bit worried.   
  
Jake grinned for some seconds than he frowned. **"Yeah..I´m okay now. I just need to get some rest...see ya, tomorrow, Alex."** , he said and went inside.  
  
**"See you tomorrow Jake..."** , Alex answered even though the door was already closed.   
  
His mum was already at home and went straight to her bed after she greeted Alex and asked him out about his first school day cause she got another morning shift. He made himself some chicken nuggets and some fries and went up to his room where he drew a picture for his art class and did the History homework he got from Mr Tit.  
He went to the window to let some air in and to see if he could see Jake. As the window was open he could hear music coming from Jakes room. Someone played guitar and sang along. _Was that Jakes voice?_ , Alex wondered.  _That sounds really great._    
He sat down on his bed and felt asleep while listening to this beautiful voice singing. 


	3. Green Eyes

The wind blew through Alex window which he let open last night and the sun was shining directly into his face.   
The change of the warm sunbeams and the parky wind awaked him. Fortunately. Cause he forgot to set his alarm clock and didn´t even changed.   
Alex bounced out of his bed and got ready in less than fifteen minutes with what he broke his last record. Slightly stressed he ran down the stairs, grabbed his lunch box and left with a  **"Sorry, I´m late. Need to hurry. See ya later!."**     
  
He thought Leo already went to school without him but he also overslept and just came out of his house.   
  
 **"Nice bed hair.** ", he grinned.   
  
 **"Says the guy that buttoned his shirt wrong."**  
  
 **"Oh...."  
  
** They both laughed and hurried than to school. Alex was wondering that Jake still not left for school cause he saw him from his room still chilling in his pijamas.   
He was glad that he didn´t come to late for Mr Tit´s class which was his first one. And somehow Jake already sat there when he entered the room.   
The ginger head sat right beside him and grinned at him.   
  
 **"Did you overslept?"  
  
"Yeah, a little. But...why are you here?"**, he asked still wondering how he did that without being seen by him. **  
  
"I´m feeling better than yesterday."** , Jake replied.  
  
 **"No, I mean...why were you earlier at school than me? I saw you chilling in pijamas before I went outside."**  
  
 **"You watched me in my pijamas?"** , he countered.   
  
Alex blushed a little.  _He must think I´m a stalker or something like that. Great._  
And before he had the chance to reply Mr Adams entered the class room and started the lesson.  
He felt kinda uncomfortable during the whole lesson which Jake muste have recognized.  
He catched him later at the looker.  
  
 **"We don´t need to make a big deal out of it, do we."** , he asked rhetorically and watched him deep in the eyes as if he wanted to cast a spell over Alex.  
  
 **"No, we don´t."** , Alex replied while staring into his very nice green eyes and stopped feeling uncomfortable.  
  
 **"Good. See you later than."  
  
** **"Wait! Don´t you want to eat lunch with me and the others?"** , Alex offered.   
  
Jake looked over to the table where Leo, Sean and Shorty were sitting.   
  
 **"I already ate, sorry."** ,he said and walked away.  
  
When Alex went to the others they were all giddy with excitement. He sat down beside Sean.   
  
 **"What´s up?"**  
  
 **"Seans parents are on a business trip for some days and he invited us to his house party tomorrow in the evening."** , Shorty explained.   
  
 **"Yeah, you can come, too."** , Sean invited him.  
  
 **"Seans party´s are always great."** , Leo promised.  
  
 **"Great? They´re legendary! A lot of people from our school will come."**  
  
 **"Oh and you can take anyone along you want."** , Sean added.  
  
 **"Will Jake come?"**  
  
Silence  
  
 **"Jake doesn´t go to partys. Not anymore..."** , Shorty said and looked over to Leo who stared down silently at his food. Than he stood up and left the table. Saying he forgot a book in his looker.   
  
 **"Did I do something wrong?"** , Alex asked.   
  
 **"No.., it´s just that Leo and Jake used to be close friends but now...."**  
  
 **"They kinda avoid each other."** , Shorty ended his sentence.   
  
 **"What happened?"**  
  
 **"No one really knows what happened. He don´t want to talk about it."  
**  
  
After this conversation Alex decided to call his old friend Niko on Skype after school. Niko was his best friend in the city he lived before. It wasn´t a small town like Little Sphere where nearly everyone knew everyone. They always played video games together and even started to program their own video game since Niko taught hisself how to program things and Alex did the character design and the design of the world the game was set.   
  
He told him about their new house and that he could pay him a visit and stay for some days cause they had a bed for guests. About his new school and the people he met by now and that he was invited to a party but didn´t know if he should go to it.   
  
 **"Of course you should!"** , Niko said.  **"You could make new friends and maybe you´ll get to know Leo and the others better."**  
  
 **"I don´t know... I´m not really a "party guy" and I don´t want to end up standing alone at the buffet."**  
  
 **"You´ll regret it if you don´t go! If the party sucks you can still leave and go home, and play some Sonic Adventures."** , he grinned through the camera.   
  
 **"You could ask Jake if he comes with you. I mean from what you told me Leo and Jake might not get along well but you like him don´t you?"**  
  
He really liked Jake. Even though he sometimes acted weird, he was always nice to him and when he remembered hearing him singing he made a decision.   
  
 **"Ok, but if the party sucks you need to play Star Wars The Old Republic with me."**  
  
 **"Deal."**


	4. I kissed a guy and I liked it

Next day at school Alex prepared hisselif for asking Jake out to go with him to the party in the boys bathroom. Even though he was sure that he checked all the cabins, suddenly one of the doors swang open and the ginger head stood behind him. Alex winced and started to get nervous.

**"Oh...Errr....Jake...."**

**"You practiced how to ask me if I would like to go to Seans party with you?"**

**"Err...yeah, but..if you don't want to..."**

**"The answer is yes. I would like to go to Seans party with** you.", Jake smiled and whispered as he went to the exit "How could I say no, that practicing was so cute..."

Alex wanted to ask what he said at the end cause he couldn't hear it but Jake was already gone. At least He thought He was gone. The door opened again and a blushed face of Jake was showing.

**"Sorry. How rude of me to just dissapear. Need to work on that bad habbit. You said the party starts at 7pm?"**

Alex nodded still a bit surprised. 

 **"I'll be at your house at 6:30pm. Haha."** ,he laughed.  **"This sounds weird since we're living next to each other. But well, See ya?"** , he grinned and waited for Alex to react.

**"Yeah, cool, See ya than."**

 

 

 


End file.
